


Вселенная в движении

by badweather, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: History RPF, Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, BAMF Women, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Kingmakers, Misogyny, WTF Kombat 2021, Women Being Awesome, Women helping Women
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Да, она дочь Джалалуддина, но ее мать — более внушительная фигура. Женщина, названная “малика” — “правительница мира” — никогда не любила дочь так, как любила вид из-за полога позади трона. Ее муж был султаном, но она сидела выше него.Портрет Мехрунисы — дочери султана, правительницы мира, женщины, выжившей после встречи с чудовищами.
Relationships: Mehrunisa/Alauddin Khilji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_T





	Вселенная в движении

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you are the universe in ecstatic motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329953) by [Dialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialux/pseuds/Dialux). 



> Персоналии: [Аллауддин Хильджи](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%B0_%D0%B0%D0%B4-%D0%94%D0%B8%D0%BD_%D0%9C%D1%83%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B4-%D1%88%D0%B0%D1%85), [Падмини (Падмавати)](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8_%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B8)

Первая встреча Мехрунисы и Алауддина происходит, когда она слишком юна и не знает о нем ничего, кроме имени.

Раннее утро, она — маленькая девочка, за которой все еще приглядывает нянька. Неразумная девочка, которая может выскользнуть из кровати в темноте и уйти гулять. Идти по коридорам опасно: там слишком много стражи, поэтому она сбегает через крепостную стену.

Все проходит прекрасно одну, две, три ночи.

На четвертый раз Мехруниса недооценивает размер бойницы и застревает. Локоть упирается в коленку, шею сводит, плечи затекли. Вечность спустя она слышит шаги.

— Помогите! — просит она придушено.

Через мгновенье кто-то выдергивает ее из бойницы.

Мехруниса шлепается на мраморный пол, поставив синяки на коленки. Плачет. Сквозь слезы она видит коротко стриженного мальчика с черными глазами, который внимательно смотрит на нее.

Так Мехруниса встретилась с тем, кто много лет спустя станет ее мужем и повелителем. Он одновременно помог ей и причинил боль.

* * * 

Они друг с другом не знакомы.

Мехрунисе известно только его имя — Али — краткий слог выскальзывает изо рта, это имя часто встречается во дворце. Но Али не похож на других, он выделяется острым языком и не менее острым мечом. По дворцу распространяются шепотки о его гневливости и смелости.

Они друг друга не любят. Мехруниса — старшая дочь Джалалуддина, первая дочь старшей жены, она будет жить в комфорте женской половины отцовского дворца, а потом переедет в дом мужа. Али — воспитанник отца, его судьба — сгинуть на поле битвы, что часто случается с такими мальчиками, преумножающими славу Джалалуддина и его сыновей. Их жизни не пересекаются, хотя они живут в одном дворце.

Когда отец вторгается в Бхилсу, Али ранят: рваная рана на лодыжке, стрела, застрявшая в плече. Брат Мехрунисы тоже ранен, хотя и не так опасно. Пусть Али и выиграл битву, пусть получил более опасные травмы, родители все равно обнимают Кадыра.

Той ночью Мехруниса отправляет к Али двух служанок, чтобы они позаботились о нем.

Вернувшись, обе не говорят ни слова о том, что произошло. Мехрунисе потребуется много лет, чтобы понять и постигнуть эту молчаливую дрожь, продолжавшуюся много недель. Ей потребуется еще больше времени, чтобы найти слова и извиниться перед ними.

Однако еще довольно долго, глядя на Али, Мехруниса видит мальчика, живущего во тьме, не имеющего возможности блеснуть.

На свадьбе его зовут Алауддином, он взрослый человек, показавший, на что способен. Но первые несколько лет Мехруниса отказывается называть его любым именем, кроме Али, даже когда он разрушает Девагири. Ей нет дела до человека, способного переспать с другой женщиной за несколько часов до консумации брака, но ей небезразличен мальчик, который давным-давно помог ей вернуться в свои покои, когда казалось, что весь мир от нее отвернулся.

Ей потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять: Алауддину не раз давали возможность проявить себя, блистать ярко, как рассвет, но не было луны, чтобы отражать этот свет, или солнца, чтобы забирать его.

Алауддин — это тяжелая пронизывающая пустота между звездами, поглощающая свет и ничего не возвращающая миру.

Тьма, отказывающаяся извиняться за свое существование.

* * *

Между ними нет любви в понимании обычных людей.

Мехрунису сравнивали с разными цветками: лотосом, розой, хрупкими лепестками жасмина. Но самое сильное родство она чувствует, касаясь плотных темных листьев растения, которое ей предлагает торговец в городе.

— Оно цветет во тьме, — обещает купец. — Ему от вас ничего не нужно, шахзаде, ни простора, ни солнца.

Их любовь похожа на это растение, думает Мехруниса и прячет росток толстянки в складках платья.

Их любовь, искореженная и странная, как листья этого растения, неуклюжая, но живая. Никому не нужная, но живая.

* * *

— Он убил его, — говорит Махру. У нее дрожат руки. — Прости, Ниса, он просто…

Сегодня их свадьба, Али опаздывает, Мехруниса полна надежд, напугана и медленно закипает. Махру — ее любимая наперсница, высокая, хрупкая, прелестная. Мехрунисе интересно, что Али находит в ней, чего нет в самой Мехрунисе, но душит злые мысли в зародыше.

Шахбану осторожно уводит Махру, а Мехруниса поворачивается к Али — золотому и прекрасному — показавшемуся в зале. В соседнем коридоре остывает мертвое тело. Муж танцует: он прекрасен, полон энергии, на его ладонях засыхает кровь.

Она испытывает не любовь.

Но и не ненависть. Мехруниса сама не понимает, хорошо это или плохо.

* * *

Той ночью, когда Али убивает ее отца, он приходит к ней в покои. Он не касается ее. Он никогда не поднимает на нее руку, не оставляет следов на коже — ведь Мехруниса единственная, кто дает ему право на престол. Кроме меча. Али ложится рядом с ней.

Следующим утром она просыпается в постели одна, на простынях видны кровавые разводы, словно Али вытер о них руки, словно во сне он отчаянно пытался убежать от последствий своих деяний.

Мехруниса не верит объяснениям — даже в самой глубине души, несмотря на все обязательства перед мужем. Она владеет собой. Она не из тех, кто дрожит или рыдает.

Да, она дочь Джалалуддина, но ее мать — более внушительная фигура. Женщина, названная “малика” — “правительница мира” — никогда не любила дочь так, как любила вид из-за полога позади трона. Ее муж был султаном, но она сидела выше него.

Ночью Али созывает всех в тронном зале, Мехруниса приходит и сжимает кулаки, глядя на отрубленную голову отца. Не знает, как или когда вернулась в свои покои, просто в одно мгновенье она смотрит на кровь, капающую на мраморный пол, который когда-то приказал положить отец, а в следующее мгновенье она у себя.

— Малика, — неуверенно произносит она из прислужниц. 

Мехруниса чувствует, как сводит все мышцы на пояснице.

“Меня не так зовут, — хочет закричать она, сгибаясь под гнетом гнева и горя. — Так зовут мою мать, именуйте ее повелительницей мира, не меня!”

Но теперь именно она правительница. Правительница мира, малика-и-джахан, украшение в короне мужа. Называть ее иначе оскорбление.

— Ты, — говорит Мехруниса, обращаясь к заговорившей девчонке — маленькой, похожей на беспризорницу, которой место скорее на улице, чем во дворце, — и движением руки отпускает остальных. — Найди… — Она не знает, как зовут мать, она всегда обращалась к ней “малика”. — Найди мою мать, — говорит она, сжимая кулаки. — Это должно быть несложно, она уже получила вести о смерти отца, даже если находится в Дебале. — Мехруниса разглядывает девчонку, не моргая. — Когда найдешь, передай ей, что надо бежать. Вам обоим, в Газни или Нишапур. Не говорите мне, куда, даже не решайте, пока не окажетесь на корабле.

Девчонка моргает, ее глаза округляются. Мехруниса сглатывает комок в горле и выпутывает цепочки из волос.

Это старинные украшения.

Они передавались из поколения в поколение от матери к дочери. Они были созданы во времена, когда конники налетали как ветер и уводили людей, чтобы продать демонам. Это цепочки девочки, выжившей своим умом, девочки, жизнь которой Мехруниса не может даже представить; у которой была дочь, внучка и правнучка. Девочка путешествовала через пески Персии, горы Афганистана и реки Индии. Цепочки незаметно переходили от матери к дочери. Нечто неизменное в жизни женщин, имен которых Мехруниса даже не знает.

— Возьми их, — приказывает Мехруниса. Девчонка вздрагивает. — Уходи. Сегодня, завтра, не важно. Уходи и не оборачивайся. — Она берет девчонку за подбородок. — У тебя есть мать? Отец?

Та медленно кивает.

Мехруниса медленно выпрямляется и шепчет:

— Я о них позабочусь. Дам приданое за незамужних дочерей. Оружие для братьев. Обеспечу похороны родителей, если понадобится. Спокойная жизнь…

— Мне надо только добраться в Дебал?

Несколько недель назад Мехруниса посетила рынок в Девагири. Было жарко, шелковые одежды пропитались потом. У нее закружилась голова, и она на минуту остановилась в тени. Тогда она увидела человека, игравшего на флейте, перед ним медленно, как нож, режущий газовую ткань, извивалась змея. Мир сузился до этого движения, звуков флейты и красной точки, похожей на клеймо, на лбу этого человека.

Сейчас она чувствует себя, словно та змея, зачарованная флейтой.

— Да, — шепчет Мехруниса и будто бы чувствует привкус крови этой девчонки во рту.

Потом Мехруниса поворачивается к балкону, распахивает двери, берет ножик со стола, не глядя назад: не важно, что делает девчонка. С минуту Мехруниса размышляет, не порезать ли запястья или горло — но отказывается от этой идеи. Она не даст Али удовольствия видеть ее мертвой. Не даст ему возможность порадоваться смерти еще одного члена ее семьи. Если он хочет уничтожить все следы наследия отца, ему придется убить ее собственными руками.

Вместо этого она наклоняется и прижимает ножик к стеблю толстянки. Со свадьбы она разрослась, стала совсем уродливой на фоне хрупких цветов в саду, но Мехруниса запретила слугам прикасаться к ней, сама ухаживала за растением с тихой любовью, которой мало кого удостаивала.

Вдох, еще один — и Мехруниса перерезает стебель.

Эту смерть она оплакивала в тихом углу сада. Смерть отца, смерть невинности, смерть толстянки, но более всего смерть Али.

— Называй меня повелителем, — приказывает он той ночью, темные глаза кажутся безумными от похоти и вседозволенности. — Встань на колени, жена, и согни гордую спину.

Мехруниса целует его руку, встает и целует камень в кольце, влажном от крови отца.

— Султан Аллауддин, — шепчет она.

Ему этого достаточно.

Он не замечает грязь под ногтями и едва сдерживаемые слезы. Не замечает ножик в прямой досягаемости на столе или брошку, скрепляющую ночную сорочку. Она достаточно острая, чтобы располосовать горло взрослого мужчины едва заметным движением запястья.

Он надевает корону ей на голову.

Мехруниса задается вопросом, понимает ли Алауддин, что она никогда не забудет это мгновенье. У нее кровит нос, уязвлена гордость, но на голове корона отца, ее вес пьянит сильнее, чем можно было ожидать.

* * *

Матери удается спастись.

Никто, конечно, не знает, какое это достижение. Нишапур довольно далеко от Дели, у Алауддина есть более срочные дела, а Мехруниса никому не говорит, что она сделала, чтобы уберечь мать.

Убийцы возвращаются из Дебала с пустыми руками — Мехруниса не улыбается, не улыбается, не улыбается.

* * *

Когда Алауддин возвращается из похода в Читтур, все — жены, наложницы, женщины дворца — собираются на крепостной стене. Махру стоит рядом с Мехрунисой, вторая жена Алауддина — с другой стороны. Как будто новые покои или украшения заставят Мехрунису быть к ней добрее.

— Он в безопасности, — говорит Махру в своей любимой манере: шепотом, но так, что слышат все. — Посмотри на него, Ниса… Едет верхом… — Она хватает Мехрунису за руку словно от облегчения позабыла о приличиях и здравом смысле. — О, какое…

— Счастье, — бормочет Мехруниса, наклоняясь вперед. Ее вуали взлетают под порывами холодного ветра, скрывая недовольство, которое остальные не должны увидеть.

Прошел год со смерти отца. Мать живет в изгнании. Братья заключены в темницу. Мехруниса — последняя из потомков отца не в цепях, но всегда под подозрением.

Она жива, но надолго ли…

Мехруниса выбрасывает эту мысль из головы. О некоторых вещах небезопасно даже думать.

Малик Кафур знает, насколько она опасна. Из трех жен Алауддина только Мехруниса — член правящей семьи по праву рождения. Единственная из жен с собственной политической властью. За пределами женской половины дворца Махру — никто, а Джхатапали — дочь султана, потерявшего власть и ставшего подданным. Этот позор давит на нее.

Поэтому Мехруниса очень осторожна.

Но она все еще зла, поэтому переводит дыхание и, выпрямившись, говорит тише, чем прикосновение солнечного луча к мечу:

— Он в своей жизни ни от чего не отказывался, а Читтур все еще стоит. Война не закончена.

“Война не закончена, — думает Мехруниса и хочет расплакаться или закричать от неизмеримой ярости. Сколько людей заплатили за войну Алауддина! Потери неисчислимы, ужасны и нецелесообразны. — Война никогда не закончится, а я никогда не стану победителем”.

В истории Алауддина есть только один победитель — он сам.

* * *

Вот еще одна жертва этой войны — Ратан Сингх, поцелованный солнцем наследник династии Рагху. В период его величия Мехруниса не была с ним знакома, однако может представить его как льва, закованного в цепи, но помнящего красоту первой охоты. Иногда ей кажется, что в этом заключается вся ее жизнь: не ведать радости, а знать только самые темные и мерзкие ее части.

То, от чего становится стыдно.

Тем не менее, она заходит в темницу. Когда стража мнется в нерешительности, она выпрямляет спину. “Я — правительница этой страны. — Ей нет нужды произносить эти слова. — Правительница мира, малика-и-джахан. Вы отказываете мне на свой страх и риск”.

В темнице Ратан Сингх прикован к стене, руки зафиксированы в положении, которое кажется болезненным. Мехруниса отпирает дверь. И замирает на пороге, потому что у нее нет воды, потому что она достаточно умна, чтобы не освобождать льва, когда между ними нет решетки.

Ратан Сингх лев или нет?

На какое предательство готова пойти Мехруниса?

— Махараджа Ратан Сингх, — говорит она за неимением иных слов, чтобы услышал он, но не стражи у входа.

Он поднимает голову.

Он довольно привлекателен, у него правильные черты лица и темные глаза. Мехруниса знала много красавцев, но в глазах Ратана Сингха она находит то, с чем раньше не сталкивалась. Возможно, это доброта. Доброта, печаль и гордость — сочетание, от которого у нее встает комок в горле.

— _Бегюм._ — В его голосе нет гнева. Она наконец-то может вдохнуть.

— Я хотела увидеть… — неуверенно начинает она, чувствуя себя одинокой девочкой, а не женщиной из семьи султана. — Я слышала истории, махараджа, все называют тебя… благородным человеком. Сверх меры.

— Я стремился к этому, — медленно отвечает он.

Мехруниса сглатывает комок в горле.

— Тебя также называют доверчивым.

— Это недостаток?

Она отворачивается. В другой жизни, при ином дворе, с другим мужем Мехруниса ответила бы иначе. Но она старшая жена Алауддина Хильджи, шахзаде Дели, ставшая маликой-и-джахан, у нее есть только один способ ответить правдиво.

Вместо этого она разворачивается и уходит.

* * *

Она возвращается на следующий день, и на второй, и на третий. У нее болит сердце: он настолько добр, что словно освещает эту пыльную убогую темницу. Он добр — в отличие от нее. Но Мехруниса чувствует себя мотыльком, летящим к свече: крылья уже горят, но она все равно пытается подобраться ближе, почти сгорая заживо.

* * *

Лучшие истории в мире — трагедии.

Самые яркие жизни всегда самые короткие.

Мехруниса скорбит о каждом дне, когда разговаривала с махараджей Ратаном Сингхом, не понимая, почему.

* * *

Все она понимает. Из всех жен делийских султанов, всех женщин с титулом малика, всех, кто попал в ловушку между кровью и любовью, Мехруниса лучше всех знает эту боль, эту тихую всепоглощающую уверенность. Смерть ходит рядом с теми, кем она восхищается. Смерть выделяет их, смерть носит имя Хильджи.

* * *

Осознав это, она с радостью встречает Падмавати. Остается спокойной. Падмавати красива, Мехруниса понимает, почему султаны воюют из-за нее, почему Алауддин готов разорить собственную страну, только чтобы заполучить ее в свой гарем. Она красива, как природа.

Не как дикое животное.

Все не так просто.

Падмавати очаровательна, как восход перед битвой. Как муссон, затапливающий все на своем пути, разрушающий скалы, уничтожающий города. Как нечто яростное, в постоянном движении.

Мехруниса ощущала тяжесть короны, когда умер отец. Она позволила Алауддину насмехаться над ней, наблюдала, как он убивает членов ее семьи одного за другим — и молчала. Смотрела на все со стороны. Она смирилась, потому что должна выжить. Обязана выжить.

Но если Алауддин посмеет тронуть Падмавати после того, как отобрал у нее Ратана Сингха, — если он сумеет это сделать — то, по мнению Мехрунисы, само небо обрушится на него.

Нет, не небо, а ярость земной женщины, которая никогда не знала, что может быть опаснее заточенного клинка.

* * *

— Отведи меня к нему, — просит Ратан Сингх, в синяках, окровавленный и грязный, но с гневным взглядом. — Отведи меня к своему мужу.

Если Алауддин убьет его…

“У вдов нет власти, — думает Мехруниса. — У них так мало власти”.

Она дочь султана, как она выживет?

Но она видела, как красив лотос, на который упала капля крови. Знает, как дождь смывает ее, а на следующий день цветок упрямо распускается. Лотос существует только ради собственного выживания и своей красоты.

В ее стране у вдов мало власти, но они могут управлять своей жизнью.

— Иди за мной, — говорит она, приняв решение — последнее в длинном списке предательств, начавшихся в день свадьбы.

* * *

Алауддин приговаривает ее к заключению в темницу. Не самый плохой исход из тех, на которые надеялась Мехруниса в плохие дни. Но себя не обмануть: он направляется в Читтур, он либо получит Падмавати, либо вернется с пустыми руками, либо погибнет.

Мехруниса не может надеяться на его смерть. Не может. Она полностью разбита: опустошена, разрублена на куски любовью к нему. Но не в силах сидеть во тьме и надеяться на его смерть — как бы он этого ни заслуживал. Теперь она его проклинала — впервые за всю супружескую жизнь. А проклятия верной жены обладают силой.

Она всегда была верна ему — в ужасе, в отвращении и без сил после стольких лет боли, горя и гнева.

Так что он не найдет Падмавати.

Если Алауддин вернется из Читтура с пустыми руками, то убьет Мехрунису.

К возвращению он не будет контролировать свой гнев, настоявшийся за время путешествия из Читтура в Дели, ищущий жертву. Она твердо уверена, что Малик Кафур сосредоточит его гнев на ней.

Мехруниса встает на колени на каменный пол темницы, где она когда-то находилась по ту сторону решетки, и молится. Колени болят, руки, сложенные в молитвенном жесте, дрожат. Она выдыхает в ладони. Она жива. Жива — и, если умрет, то с высоко поднятой головой, с достоинством дочери султана.

Она не молит сохранить ей жизнь. Не молится за благополучное возвращение Алауддина. Она молит только об одном, о том, что поглощает все ее существо.

Об избавлении.

* * *

Оно приходит в виде девчонки, которую Мехруниса когда-то отправила к матери. Она выросла, ее коса колеблется, как толстая свернувшаяся змея. Мехруниса моргает от удивления, оторвавшись от вышивания, а девчонка зовет: “Малика!” — с настойчивостью, от которой Мехруниса инстинктивно выпрямляется, тянется вперед, хватает ее за руки.

— Мать?

— С ней все хорошо, — отвечает девчонка. — Но вы, малика... У вашей матери было предчувствие. Она сказала, я вам понадоблюсь. Но не так же! Я в страшном сне не могла представить, что он заключит вас в темницу…

— Что ты делаешь?

Она удивленно смотрит на нее и начинает что-то делать. Расправившись с первым замком, приступает ко второму.

— Спасаю вас.

— Меня не нужно спасать, — резко отвечает Мехруниса.

— Вас желает спасти мать. — Девчонка выглядит так, словно хочет, чтобы Мехруниса не упрямилась. С другой стороны, мать послала подмогу. Несмотря на то, через что Мехруниса прошла за свою жизнь, она так и не выучилась заводить настолько преданных друзей столь же легко, как ее мать.

— Мы не справимся, — говорит Мехруниса, но все равно позволяет девчонке снять кандалы с ног.

— Стража не обратит внимания на двух женщин, отправляющихся на базар. — Девчонка улыбается, и ее лицо преображается до неузнаваемости. — Они никогда не замечают нас.

Мехруниса берет из ее рук черный платок и прячет волосы, скудные украшения, оставленные ей Алауддином, и становится еще одной дворцовой прачкой, растворяющейся в городе. Ткань кажется тяжелой. Еще одна личина.

Иногда она размышляет: кто же она за всеми этими масками, страхами и обязательствами? В кого превратилась?

— Что с моим сыном? — вместо этого спрашивает она.

— Ему тоже надо помочь? — хмурится девчонка.

Но сын Мехрунисы — взрослый человек, если она заберет его с собой, то сделает его своим врагом — так же, как Алауддина. Лучше оставить его в Дели, в этом клубке змей, пусть будет непримечательным камнем, на котором греются гадюки.

— Нет. — Она поворачивается, выпутывает колокольчик из волос и оставляет посреди темницы для сына — Мубарак все поймет, когда увидит украшение. — Выдыхает и отпускает все свои страхи. — Пойдем.

* * *

— Мехруниса! — восклицает мать и бежит по двору, протягивая к ней руки.

Пораженная Мехруниса едва не падает в ее объятия, но умудряется выровняться, соскользнув со спины верблюда. Солнце укрывает ее, как вуаль. Обнимая мать, Мехруниса понимает, что под ребрами что-то размягчается и гнется, чего она никогда не чувствовала раньше.

— Моя милая девочка! — шепчет мать, убирая ладонью волосы с ее лица, увлекая в дом. — Как я по тебе соскучилась!

Мехруниса делает глубокий вдох. Она последняя выжившая дочь родителей, последний ребенок. Она выполнила свой долг. Всегда выполняла. Но стыд от того, что она ушла от мужа — бросила его, предала…

— Мы все делали вещи, которыми не гордимся, — говорит мать и берет ее за подбородок, чтобы та посмотрела в темные блестящие глаза. Когда-то, много лет назад, ее трон стоял даже выше отцовского. Мехруниса знала ее только под именем “малика” — титул, который забрала себе. — Но ты выжила, крошка. Это самое главное. Это значит, ты способна что-то изменить. Сделать мир лучше.

— Я оставила Мубарака. Совсем одного.

— А я оставила тебя. — У матери мягкие руки. Здесь и сейчас, после разрушения их мира, в котором она никогда не была нежной, словно мягкость была проявлением слабости. — Но мы малики и должны сами себя спасать, потому что нам никто не поможет. Думаю, теперь ты это понимаешь, Мехруниса.

Та закрывает глаза, сглатывая ком в горле.

— Да, — бормочет она, — понимаю.

* * *

Годы проходят тихо и мирно. Мехруниса учится прясть, чтобы заполнить дни, хотя результат ее трудов нельзя продать. Ей нравится украшать свою комнату тяжелыми шерстяными коврами, словно она опять шахзаде, жаждущая излишеств и роскоши. Вместе с матерью она посещает вечера стихов, читает переписку матери, отворачивается, слыша о походах Аллауддина и возвышении Малика Кафура при дворе, помогает пастухам в борьбе с налогами наместника этих земель — все время полно дел. Мехрунисе нравится такая жизнь, даже если она никогда не могла и представить, что будет так жить.

* * *

Услышав о затянувшемся выздоровлении Алауддина, Мехруниса говорит об этом матери. Собрать войско, созвать верных людей — дело, конечно, не быстрое, но она твердо уверена, что в этот раз все будет по-другому. Она победит.

Она столько лет провела с Алауддином, сплелась с ним, как ростки толстянки, как лиана вокруг дерева. Любовью и ненавистью она привязалась к нему, но точно знает: в этот раз он не выживет.

Алауддин убил отца и братьев. Пытался убить мать. Много раз унижал саму Мехрунису.

Сейчас, в конце концов, она отомстит: Мубараку потребуется помощь, чтобы пережить Малика Кафура.

Она поквитается, убедится, что справедливость восстановлена, эта справедливость станет воплощением ее мести. Старший сын Алауддина, ее сын, будет султаном. Один из наследников отца, которых Алауддин так страстно мечтал уничтожить, будет управлять Дели.

* * *

Она собирает не очень большое, но верное войско. Они в пустыне, Мехруниса просыпается посреди ночи. Ее обдает жаром с другого конца шатра — неприятным, как открытое пламя, находящееся слишком близко к ладони. От бессонницы, неразделимо переплетенной со скорбью, тяжело на сердце.

Мехруниса выходит из шатра, падает на песок со слезами на глазах и возносит хвалу Аллаху, давшему ей то, о чем она никогда не просила.

— Малика, — приближается командующий. Он бледен, в руке сжимает письмо. — Есть новости из Дели.

— Да, — говорит Мехруниса, не открывая глаз. — Я знаю.

Алауддин мертв. Сегодня первая ночь, когда муж не видит те же звезды, что и она. Алауддин мертв, но Мехруниса все еще его любит и понимает, что это принесет ей много боли. Алауддин мертв, а сын Мехрунисы жив, это знание придает сил. Она не только жена Алауддина.

Она малика-и-джахан, и ей надо спасти сына.

— Передай людям, — говорит она, поднимаясь. — Мы выдвигаемся с восходом. Нужно короновать султана.


End file.
